


New Isn’t Always Improved

by accioslash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/pseuds/accioslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snarry 100 Challenge #15 - Trying Something New</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Isn’t Always Improved

Harry fed the barn owl bits of bacon from his now cold breakfast. Flowers this time. He looked around the room. There was a box of Honeyduke’s best chocolates, a singing owl-gram that he finally had to charm silent, and a discreetly packaged set of Gryffindor red silk boxers. The model on the box winked at him suggestively.

He sighed and popped a chocolate in his mouth. It was dark and bitter and sinfully smooth. His favorite.

Mind made up, he threw a handful of powder into the fireplace and pronounced his destination before entering the green flames. “Hogwarts dungeons.”

“You’ve been talking to Hermione haven’t you?”

“I thought perhaps it was time I try something new.”

“I don’t want flowers and poems about undying love. Though the boxers were nice. I fell in love with you - greasy, mean, sarcastic and utterly sexy you. Not someone else’s idea of the perfect lover.”

Snape looked intently but easily read the sincerity in Harry’s eyes. No need for Legilimency this time.

“In that case Mr Potter, you owe me 87 galleons.”

“Would you settle for a kiss?”

“It would have to be an extraordinary kiss to merit that value.”

“It will be.”


End file.
